Finally Found
by SHADOWZCLACE
Summary: This is a Jasper/Bella story. Bella is an older vampire and was in the southern newborn wars. She has a good set of powers and there is someone after her. She moves to Forks to have a fresh start and meets someone from her past. What will happen? Will old feelings resurface or will all come crashing down when her past catches up to her? Bella is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is a new story that i had an idea for i'm not entirely sure if i will continue it i just wanted to get it out there and whatever.**

 **so basically Bella is an older vampire who can change her appearance among other things. Alot of the stuff that might confuse you in this chapter would be explained later on if i were to continue it. it is a jasper and Bella pairing and like i said im not sure if i will continue it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I change my appearance to that of a 7 year old girl when I slip into a crowd of people. I look behind me and see that my chaser is looking around for me. I grab the hand of the lady walking next to me and she smiles down at me.

"Are you lost sweetie?" she asks me keeping a hold of my hand and pulling me to the side of the crowd where there is less people.

"I can't find my mommy." I say adding a little sniffle as well.

"Well how about I help you find her. What's your name sweetheart?" she asks me

"Isabella but call me Isa." I tell her.

"Well let's go look for your mommy." She says standing up and grabbing my hand. We walk into the crowd again. We walk around for a little while before I feel something grab my arm.  
"There you are you little brat." James says grabbing my arm and spinning me toward him. I scream and try to get my arm away from him but his grip is too strong. A swarm of humans come towards us and James wouldn't expose himself in front of so many people so he lets go and I run to the lady who was helping me and James disappears into the alley behind him. I let go of the lady and run in the opposite direction. I turn into an alley way and turn back into my 17 year old vampire self before running into the woods and away from the city of Liverpool, England.

I run for hours until I come to the sea. I find a cliff and dive into the water and swim. I swim for awhile before seeing land. I climb onto the shore and continue to run until I come to a town. I slow down to a human walking speed before going into town. I find a gas station and go inside to find out where I am. I go to the drink coolers and grab a water before going up to the counter and paying.

"What state is this exactly?" I ask the cashier. He gives me a weird look and I just give him flirty smile.

"You are in South Carolina." He tells me handing me a map.

"Thanks." I say walking out of the store and onto the street. I look at the clock tower and see that it was 3 in the afternoon so I still had time to keep running. I drank all of the water and took off in the opposite direction away from the ocean. I continue to run late into the night and I don't stop until the sun was coming over the horizon. I stop in the middle of the forest and follow the scent of the humans into a small town. The sky was full of clouds and the sun was not visible through them. I asked a person that was walking on the sidewalk where I was and found out that I was in Forks, Washington. I go to the real estate agency and buy a 2-story house that was not directly in the middle of the town but not too far out of the way.

I go to the local high school and get myself enrolled under the pretense that my parents passed away and I was emancipated.

"Hi my name is Isabella Volturi and i need to register for high school." i tell the secretary and she gets everything sorted out for me and i will start on Monday.

It is Saturday so I run to Seattle and find a car dealership. I go in and find a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, I buy it with cash and drive to an electronics store buying an apple iPhone and laptop before driving back to my house in Forks. When I get there I go inside and sit on the floor of what will eventually be my living room and set up my laptop and iPhone. When I am done with that I go online and order all the furniture I will need for my house.

"Now that that's done." I say to myself and grab the phone dialing the number that I know by heart.

( **Bella,** _Aro)_

 _"Hello"_

 **"Daddy, Its Bella."**

 _"OH hey Sweetheart. What did you need."_

 **"I just wanted to call and let you know that I am safely in Forks, Washington. I've gotten a house, and a car, and my furniture is all bought. How are my babies?"**

 _"They are fine. Right now they are on a mission in Russia. A few newborns were out of control nothing they can't handle."_

 **"Well when they get back let them know that I love them and I miss them please. Oh and do you think they could come visit me at some point in the near future?"**

 _"We can try to work something out."_

 **"Ok thanks daddy. I have to go hunt. Love you. Tell Jane and Alec mom misses and loves them."**

 _"Ok. Bye sweetheart."_

(END PHONE CALL)

I look down at my clothes and deem them suitable for hunting but I will have to go shopping for more tomorrow.

I walk out onto the porch and lock the door before running into the woods and taking off for my hunt.

* * *

 **so its short and rushed but i will try to make it better if i continue it.**

 **if i did continue neither one of my story would be prioritized over the other. i would just update them as i write them and if one is more or sooner than another that is just how it is and not because i like or care about one more than the other.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if i should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo here is chapter 2. It's short but oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I run to Seattle and stay on the outside of the city keeping to the shadows. I hear a scream and run into an alleyway between 2 boarded up buildings. When I stop in the alley I see a man holding onto a young girl by her hair facing away from me. She sees me and her eyes widen. I growl and the man spins around to face me. His face pales and he lets go of the girl and she runs to me. I push her behind me and blur to the man sinking my teeth into his neck, snapping it in the process. I drain his body of blood before throwing it in a dumpster and lighting it on fire.

"Where did he hurt you?" I ask the girl walking toward her slowly so as not to scare her more. She whimpers and cowers farther into the wall she was near.

"Let's get you to a hospital." I tell her picking her up and running her to the nearest hospital. When she is taken back I walk outside and run to a bar on the outskirts of the city.

A group of about 3 drunk men stumble out of the doors and spot me standing across the street. I wave them over and they make their way to me. Turning around I lead them into the alley behind me and turn to face them.

"What's such a pretty lady doing out here all alone?" Asks one of the men coming toward me with a grin on his face.

"it's our lucky day boys." Another one of them days slinging his arm around the only one who hasn't talked yet and looking me up and down.  
"I can handle myself." I say and they laugh. One of them grabs my arm and I lunge for his throat. I drain him quickly and by the time the others know what is happening I am on them. Sighing I throw the bodies into another dumpster and burn them. When they are nothing but a pile of ash I take off into the forest in the direction of Forks.

It is early morning when I get back to my house so I check my clothes for blood stains. When I see there are none I grab my phone and walk out the door locking it behind me. I get into my car and head for Port Angelous.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the nearest book store is?" I ask the cashier at the last clothes store I would be going to.

"It is a few blocks away. Go out of here and take a left then go 2 streets down and take a right. It's on the left at the corner." She tells me.

"Ok thank you." I tell her walking out and putting my bags in the back seat of my car. I drive over to the book store and walk up the steps going in and looking around for a few hours. By the time I am ready to go I have 6 piles of at least 20 books each. I pay and take a few trips to get the bags of books to the car. I could've carried it all in one trip but I have to pretend to be human.

Before heading home I stop by a target and grab the things I would need for school tomorrow. I walk out of the store and get in the car and drive back home. When I get there I go and unlock the door leaving it open when going back out to get the bags from the car. I use vampire speed to get it all in extremely quickly before going inside and taking the bags of clothes upstairs to my bare bedroom. I set the bags in a corner and go back downstairs to take the bags of books into the room that will become my library.

By the time I am finished it is dark outside so I go and sit on the floor in the living room laying back and closing my eyes. I fall into a trance like state that is the only form of sleep I can get in this endless life waiting for my first day of school.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **I know it's short but I needed her first day of school to be another chapter.**

 **Plsase review**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here is the next chapter i hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

My alarm goes off at 7 and I go up to my room to get ready. I take a shower and wrap my hair in a towel and get my makeup done. I put on some eyeliner and mascara with grey eye shadow. Throwing my waist length brown hair into a ponytail I walk over to the mirror and see red eyes staring back at me. They gradually begin to change to a violet color. Walking over to my closet I pick out a pair of black super skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a dark blue blouse on top buttoned to right under my bust. I grab a pair of black pumps and slip them on as I go down the stairs. Grabbing my keys and book bag I walk out the door locking it and going to my car. I get in the front seat and throw my bag into the passenger seat while starting the car.

The high school parking lot was full with students mulling around the cars when I pulled in and the only spot left was next to a shiny silver Volvo. I turn off the car and get out. I hear the conversations going on around the lot stop and everyone turns to look at me. Locking my car I walk toward the office ignoring the whispers about me. When I step inside I have to take a few deep breaths to get used to the scent and I look around the small office. The walls were covered in a yellow paint and the carpets were green. There were chairs along the walls and in the middle of the room there was a crescent shaped desk with walkways into hallways or offices on the sides. I walk over to the desk and the lady is leaning down looking in a file cabinet.

"Excuse me ma'am." I say quietly

She jumps up and turns to look at me. "Oh dear, you startled me." She sits in the chair and begins to move papers around. "What can I help you with?" she asks looking up at me.

"Umm, my names Isabella Volturi. Today is my first day and I needed my schedule and things." I tell her smiling slightly so as not to show my teeth completely.

"Oh yes. Here you are dear. This is your schedule and a map of the school to help you get around. I also need you to get your teachers to sign this slip and then bring it back to me at the end of the day." She tells me handing me the papers. "Your eye color is very beautiful." She tells me smiling.

"Thank you. I get it from my mother." I say turning and walking back out of the office.

Looking at the map I immediately memorize it and put it in my book bag. I start to walk in the direction of my first class when a boy with greasy black hair and an oily face walks up to me.

"Hi my name is John. I was wondering if I could show you to your class." He says sticking his hands in his front pockets.

"Um no thanks I can find it." I tell him. I start walking in the direction of my class again hoping he would leave me alone but I could never get that lucky.

"Well at least let me walk with you." he says falling into step beside me.

"It's alright you don't have to." I say.

"No it's totally fine my class is this way anyway." He tells me

"Fine" I say taking out my phone and looking to see that I have 7 missed calls from Jane, 3 missed calls from Alec, and 5 from Heidi. I send them all a text letting them know that I am in school and if they needed me to text before walking into the government building and going up to the teacher at his desk.

"I'm Isabella Volturi. But call me Bella. I'm new." I say handing him the slip. He nods and signs it before pointing me to a desk near the back next to a window. I take a seat and tune out the teacher looking out the window since I've already learned this stuff time and time again.

The rest of the morning goes the same. I tune out the teacher but every time they call on me trying to catch me not listening I answer correctly and they move on. Finally it is time for lunch and I walk to the cafeteria with a quiet girl named Angela. When we go through the cafeteria doors however I stop dead in my tracks and Angela stops too.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asks me grabbing my arm. But I'm not listening instead I am staring at the honey blonde locks of my love. My cowboy. My Jasper.

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" I yell storming over to the table he was sitting at with other vampires. He turns to look at me and his eyes widen.

"Isa." He whispers looking at me as if in a dream. When I get to his table I stop in front of him and he tries to reach out for my hand but I swing my arm up towards his face and his head flies to the side as I slap him.

* * *

 **soooo what did yall think?**

 **where does she know Jasper from? let me know what y'all think. if you get it right ill pm you about whats gonna happen in the next chapter.**

 **if you ask questions about the story i will put the answers in the reviews or ill pm you**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here is the next chapter. hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The other vampires begin to get up and I glare at them before grabbing Jasper's ear and dragging him out the cafeteria doors.

"Ow, Isa, ow." He says as I continue to drag him by his ear into the woods beside the school. The rest of the vampires follow us and I hear him telling them to calm down. I stop in a field somewhere deep in the woods and let go. He stands up and faces me hesitantly.

"Isa, I…" He stops talking as I grab his belt loops and pull him toward me. Our lips meet in a fiery passion and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. I grab a fistful of his hair and pull him closer until I can't tell where one of us ends and the other begins. When we pull apart we are both panting for unneeded breath and Jasper tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear keeping his other arm around me so I can't move away. We stare into each other's eyes however the moment is broken when I use my hands still in his hair to flip him over my shoulder and slam him into the ground with a feral sounding growl. He hits the ground with a grunt while cracks begin to appear on his face and a crater is formed under him. I pick him up by his shirt and throw him into a tree across the field. I'm in front of him again before he can get off the ground.

"Still using the same fighting tactics Iz. Really? I thought you were better than that." He says as he grabs my leg as I kick toward his head. He pulls my leg to make me fall onto my back with a thump but before he can jump on me I flip up, over his head and onto his back. Grabbing his neck I jerk him backwards and he flips and lands on his stomach on the ground. I am straddling his back and a low predatory growl erupts from his chest before he flips us over and pins my hands above my head with his, my hips with his knees and my legs with his feet. I try to get free but it is useless and I relax into the ground with a pout. I watch as his golden eyes shift to my jutting lip and darken. He leans forward and traps my lip between his teeth before I turn my head to the side and see the other vampires watching us.

"Jaz can you please get off of me? There are other people and I promise I'll behave." I say poking my lip out again.

"I rather like our position." He says running his nose along my collarbone.

"Jaz, up. Now." I say

"Alright, alright." He says letting go of my hands. I grab his neck and flip him over my head flip up with him and land straddling his stomach. I smile at him sweetly and peck his lips before standing up and twirling out of his reach.

"Care to explain Jasper?" Says a tall blonde girl.

"Isa this is my family." I smile at them and they introduce themselves.

"Edward Cullen." Says the vampire with disheveled bronze hair.

"Alice Cullen." Said the short spiky black haired vampire.

"Rosalie McCarty Hale." Said the tall blonde girl.

"Name's Emmett McCarty Cullen and Rose is my wife." Says the huge vampire. Heh I bet Felix could beat him in a fight though.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." I say. I see them stiffen at the name Volturi and just shrug it off before turning and skipping over to wear I could hear a rabbit hiding behind a rock. I pick it up and cradle it to my chest walking back over to the group and sit on the ground petting the rabbit.

"Are there any more of you?" I ask looking at Jasper.

"Yeah there are two more who are our parents for all intents and purposes." He pulls out his phone and checks the time. "And schools over so we can head to our house and you can meet them and we can explain." He tells me. I nod and let the rabbit go before reaching my arms up to Jasper. He rolls his eyes but smiles and picks me up as I wrap my arms and legs around him. I lay my head on his shoulder and he takes off into the trees with the others running alongside us. My stomach twists at the thought of having to explain but I ignore it and breathe in Jasper's scent.

We stop and I look around to see that we are in a clearing and in the middle is a huge glass mansion.

"They are both home. I called him when y'all were fighting." Alice said. They all begin to walk into the house and Jasper follows still carrying me.

"We're home and we have a guest."Edward says as he passes Jasper to go to the piano I can see in the corner. Two vampires run into the room and stop short when they see me being carried by Jasper. Just to play with everyone I change my appearance to that of my 7 year old self. They all gasp and Jasper chuckles. I unwrap myself from Jaz and he sets me down on my feet. I change back into my 17 year old vampire self and squeal.

"CARLIE!" I yell running over and jumping into Carlisle's arms that he immediately puts around my back to keep me from falling. I hug him with a little too much force and he grunts in pain.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited." I tell him kissing his cheek.

"It's alright Princess. I got used to your over use of strength after all those years of you being easily excitable." He chuckles setting me down and kissing my hair.

"Umm. Would anyone like to explain what's going on here? Because I'm confused." Emmett says with a pout that looks really silly on him. I chuckle and skip over to Jasper and grab his arm. I pull him over to where Carlisle is standing and grab him. I drag both of them to a couch and make them sit down before sitting in between them. Everyone takes a seat around the room and a caramel haired woman sits next to Carlie and grabs his hand.

"Well where should I start?" I ask wringing my hands together in my lap and kicking my feet back and forth.

"My name is Esme." Says the caramel haired lady. "Why don't you start with your name and then go from the beginning." She says.

"Ok, well my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi and I am about 9,563 years old."

* * *

 **so what did ya'll think? i was short but i wanted to end it there so i will try to make the next one longer.**

 **please review and thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so i just posted yesterday but i had her story already planned out in my head and i had to type it out. i was then going to just wait but i didn't want y'all to have to wait to hear it so i went ahead and posted it.**

 **im sorry for any errors**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Well I was born a long time ago. I don't remember where or to whom cause it's been too long and I don't remember most of my human life. I do remember that my last name was Swan and that I had a son. He was the cutest little boy but he was killed by his father when he was 3. I remember being heartbroken and running off and then I just remember pain. When the pain subsided I awoke and was in a hut. There was a man, his name was Daniel, and he told me what had happened and I hated him for awhile but I couldn't blame him. Apparently I had cut myself a few times in my trek and he couldn't resist the blood.

So we traveled together for 3,000 years but then one day we ran into some other vampires. It was a man and a women and the man tried to force himself on me one night while we were alone in the woods and I couldn't control my gift. The whole forest around us caught on fire. It was an inferno I was later told. Instinctively I tried to stop it and I did. I reigned it in and it went into my hands. It's kind of hard to explain. But anyways then everything went black.

When I woke up again I found out it had been 123 years since I had essentially passed out. But my sire had kept me with him the whole time so he had taken me with him when he moved to Italy. He came back to the house that we were in and saw me awake and from then he spent months catching me up on everything I had missed. I caught on pretty quick and I wasn't thirsty because he had been feeding me blood the whole time I was out. So I went out into the city. I found a group of 3 men and they were all dying and there was something inside of me telling me that they couldn't die. So I changed them. Their names are Aro, Marcus, and Caius and they later became the Volturi. The relationship we have is weird to say the least. They are the kings but I am like the overall ruler. If they want to change someone they have to ask me first and if they are going to kill a vampire they must consult with me first. So I have the final say in a lot of things. But Aro is my father and Caius and Marcus are my uncles. So I'm the princess but I have more power than them. They travelled with me and Daniel for a couple hundred years and they were changing people that they thought would benefit them as a guard. Soon they decided to settle in Volterra, Italy.

Daniel and I stayed with them for a few years but then Daniel wanted to go and look for his mate. He was getting lonely and so he left Volterra. I stayed but then I wanted to see the world so I left too. I travelled for thousands of years before I settled in London. That was the first time I ever had romantic feelings for someone. There was a pastor in town and his son was around the same as my physical age so I began to spend time with the family. Me and the son became very close and soon began to court. I felt terrible everyday because I was lying to him but was too scared to tell him what I was for fear of him hating me. He proposed after we had been courting for 6 months. The wedding date was set and the preparations were being made but one night changed it all." I look at Carlisle asking with my eyes if he wanted me to share this part. He nods and grabs my hand comforting me. "He went out on a hunt for vampires like his father wanted him to. I begged him not to go but he said he had to do it for his father. I followed the group he was in and they were ambushed by some vampires. He was hurt and was dying and I couldn't let him die so I changed him. After I bit him I realized what I did and I ran. I continued to run form that town and didn't look back. I ran to Italy and stayed with the Volturi.

But one day he walked through the doors of the Volturi castle." I look at Carlisle again. "My fiancée, Carlisle Cullen walked through that door and it felt as if my heart began to beat again." There were a few shocked gasps and I avoided looking at anyone by staring at my hands in my lap. "We didn't get married but we did stay together. He tried to get me to switch to feeding from animals and I did. My control was impeccable and I could have stayed on that diet but one day after we went on a hunt we got back to the castle and I had to bolt to the bathroom in our room and all the blood I had just drank came back up. I couldn't keep any animal blood down so I had to go back to human blood because that was the only thing that would stay down." Carlisle pulls me onto his lap as he hears me begin to sniffle because he knows how this part affects me. I grab onto his shirt and try not to dry sob into his chest so I can continue with the story. "We found out I was pregnant and were so happy. But about 4 months into the pregnancy I had a miscarriage. It hit us both really hard and we decided to separate and I couldn't look at him without tons of guilt so I left. I spent the next few years experimenting with the whole pregnancy thing. I found out that I could get pregnant by a human but I still had a miscarriage at 4 months each time. I also found out that I could help other vampires get pregnant too. At first they also had miscarriages at 4 months but then I learned how to make them get to full term. I had to be pregnant at the time that I made it where they could become pregnant. I tried for years with humans and other vampires to get pregnant and get to full term. To have a baby again but each time I had a miscarriage at 4 months and never got past that. And I saw how it affected the father each time so I stopped making it possible for me to get pregnant because it was also tearing me apart each time I lost a baby.

I was travelling through Texas when I met Maria. I joined her army and I had been with her for 3 years when she brought a confederate soldier with honey blonde locks into my tent. I changed him and watched after him until he completed the change. When he woke he tried to attack me but I overpowered him and forced him to listen." Jasper chuckled beside me and I moved off Carlisle's lap so I was sitting between them again. I glare at him and continue. "When he finally stopped fighting me I noticed that he had ripped my dress. It was so pretty too. It was a deep maroon color and the top was tight with the bottom flowing out in multiple layers. It was my favorite dress and he ruined it. Needless to say I threw him into a tree for it."

"Darlin you threw me through a few more things than a tree." Jasper says chuckling and wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side.

"Well Jasper you ruined my dress so you deserved it. Anyway after I threw him around for awhile we went for a hunt. When we were done we disposed of the bodies and headed back to camp. However on the way there we got a little... distracted and we didn't get back to the camp until the next morning and he had ruined my dress even more so I had to end up getting rid of it." I glare at Jasper. "Which by the way, I am still mad at you for. So anyway after the first year of him being there every dress I had, had been destroyed and replaced and then destroyed again. You know Jasper I was starting to think you just didn't like my dresses and wouldn't tell me so you destroyed them."

"I definitely didn't like them they were always in the way." Jasper says nuzzling my neck.

I roll my eyes. "After a few years Peter got changed and became part of mine and Jasper's little group. We were going to escape and come to the North but then Charlotte was changed and she was Peter's mate so we had to wait until her year was up so that her and Peter could escape first. It had been 5 years since Peter and Char had gotten away and me and Jasper were going to get out but that was when I found out I was pregnant." Jasper whips his head up from my neck and looks at me sharply but I ignore him and continue. "I couldn't watch it affect Jasper like it had done with all the others. I couldn't do that to him so I ran one night when he was training some of the newborns. I ran back to Volterra and I locked myself in my room only leaving to hunt every week. I had no idea how long I had been there. I was just waiting for when I would have a miscarriage but one day Heidi came into the room and I snapped at her to leave and that I would come out when it had been 4 months and I had the miscarriage. "'But Bella"' she said "' you've been her for 5 almost 6 months and you haven't come out."' I didn't believe her but when I checked it had been almost 6 months and I was still pregnant so I immediately ran towards Texas again. When I got to Maria's camp she told me that she had caught Jasper trying to escape and that she had killed him. I was heartbroken and I went back to Italy. My stomach got bigger and bigger and 2 months later I gave birth to 2 healthy babies. A boy and a girl. I named them Alec Jay Whitlock and Jane Marie Whitlock. They aged like humans but in every other way they were like vampires. Alec can cut off all physical senses and Jane can cause people to experience excruciating pain that instantly incapacitates them." I look at Jasper and he is looking at me in shock. My phone begins to ring and I sigh and pull it out of my pocket.

( **Bella** , Heidi)

 **"Hello?"**

"Bella, Its Heidi."

 **"Yeah I know. What did you need?"**

"Aro is sending Jane and Alec to you. I was told to give you a heads up."

 **"Ok thanks for letting me know. When should they get here?"**

"Their flight left an hour ago. So maybe tomorrow or the day after."

 **"Ok Thanks. Love you. Tell everyone I love them too. And I'll call when I have them."**

"OK. I will. Love you too. Bye Bella."

 **"Bye Heidi."**

(End Phone Call)

I look at Jasper and he has a glint in his eye that I immediately flinch away from.

"Jaz…" I say reaching my hand up to touch his face.

"Don't" He growls grabbing my hand and pulling me up as he stands. He continues to pull me up a set of stairs and turns down a hallway. The living room disappears from view and Jasper pulls me into a room before slamming the door behind us. On the opposite wall than the door is a stone fireplace and there are two big comfy looking reading chairs with a small end table in between them. There is a desk in front of a wall made of floor to ceiling windows that have automatic curtains that go in front of them. And across from the windows is a wall covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves that were full of books. In front of the shelves was a light grey chase lounge. I walk over and sit on the chase lounge before looking up hesitantly at Jasper. His eyes are pitch black and he is pacing back and forth in front of the windows.

"Jaz, I.." I cut off as he whips around to look at me and growls.

"You knew you were pregnant and you RAN. You should have told me and we could've went through it together." He says through his teeth.

"I didn't want you to have to go through the miscarriage. I've seen how it hit the father and I couldn't watch that happen to you. I tried to come to you when I didn't have a miscarriage but Maria told me you were dead. If I had of known you were still alive I would have kept looking." I tell him standing up.

"I escaped and went north like we planned to do. You should've checked to make sure. That would've been the smart thing to do. We both knew not to trust Maria." He tells me bitterly.

"I was confused. I had no idea what was going on because I had never gotten past 4 months of a pregnancy and I was emotional. I didn't need to be searching for something that I thought was dead. That would've put too much stress on me and it wouldn't have been healthy for me or the babies. It was bad enough the way I was when I went back to Volterra." I say my anger rising.

"Well maybe if I put so much stress on you, you should just leave. At least then you won't be stressed too much because of me." he tells me turning away to look out the window.

"If that's what you want then fine I'll leave your house and I won't speak to you. But I'm not leaving Forks because MY children are coming here to be with me. And to think I wanted you and them to meet. It's not going to happen now because I don't want you to hurt them with your words like you have me. Hope your happy Jasper because now you're the reason you won't meet you children not me." I tell him before running out of the room. I run through the house and out of the front door before taking off into the woods. I run in the direction we came to get here and finally come to a stop in the school parking lot. I get in my car and drive to my house. I shut the front door and slide down it sobbing into my knees because it feels like my heart had just been ripped from my chest.

* * *

 **so longest chapter yet. don't hate me for the ending i didn't like it either but as i was typing it just kinda happened. they are both angry and are both saying things they don't mean so lets see how it turns out.**

 **let me know what you think, give me some ideas for future events, and guess on whats going to happen.**

 **REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, i'm not even going to try to make excuses for it except for saying life sucks and demands tons of attention.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes**

 **disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 6

I don't know how long I sat there dry sobbing into my knees before a set of strong, pale, and cold arms wrapped around me. I'm lifted off the ground and he walks to my living room space and sits on the couch, as all my furniture had come today and had been put in the correct rooms around the house, with me in his lap. I hold onto his shirt and cry into his chest while he rubs my hair in a soothing gesture.

"It hurts Carlisle. Why would he say those things to me? He hates me. He was so mad at me." I say crying harder.

"Oh princess, he was mad and confused and he didn't know what to do. He was mad at himself and he took it out on you. He didn't mean to and you know that. After you left he was completely distraught and wouldn't talk to any of us. He just kept mumbling about how he hurt you and he was a monster." Carlisle tells me. I lift my head to look at hm.

"But he's not a monster." I say

"Yes I know that but he thought he was a monster because he hurt you. We got him to go cool off by hunting and then he's going to come talk to you." Carlisle tells me setting me on the couch facing him.

"What if he says those kinds of things again?" I ask pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"That's why I'll be here. If he says things he doesn't mean I'll get him to leave. He asked me to do this because he knows you're comfortable with me and he doesn't want to hurt you again but he doesn't know if he will lose himself again if he gets too angry." We both look to the back of the house at the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Carlisle gets up and opens the front door to let him in then leads him into the living room. Carlisle sits back on the couch and Jasper sits on one of the other chairs. I turn to face Jasper and he's looking at the ground.

"Isa, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said those things. I was just mad at myself and you and our situation and I didn't really know what I was doing when I was doing it. I realized as you left and I could see and feel how hurt you were. I feel terrible and I won't do it again and if you want me to leave you alone and you never want to see me again I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you ever again." He says looking at the ground. I sigh and look at Carlisle. _You can go I've got this._ I mouth to him and he nods before standing and leaving out the front door.

"Jaz." When he doesn't look up I get up and walk over to him and sit in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. He looks up at me slowly and I place my hand on his cheek. "It's ok. I forgive you. It's my fault too though. I shouldn't have run when I found out I was pregnant I should have told you and let you decide. I've always regretted my decision to run because Jane and Alec have always wanted to know who their father was. I could never bring myself to tell them you were dead like I thought you were. I just always told them you didn't know about them. They resented and blamed for them not knowing you for a little while when they were about 16 and they said I wasn't their mom anymore but stopped when I told them that since I wasn't their mom I didn't have to do things for them." We both chuckle and he wraps his arms around me. "I can't wait for you to meet them Jaz. Their perfect." I tell him pecking his lips.

"Well before I meet them, you and I should get reacquainted." He says kissing down my neck. I giggle and nod. He stands up and runs us to my bedroom and lays me on the bed. We didn't leave the bed until a good 12 hours later and took a shower but then we ended up back in the bed.

* * *

"mmhh. I've missed this." I say making patterns on Jasper's bare stomach.

"Me too." He says pulling my face up to meet his. We get lost in the kiss and don't hear the footsteps approaching the house.

"Mommmmm. Alec pushed me into a tree." I hear Jane say. I look at Jasper frantically and jump out of the bed throwing clothes on.

"Get dressed and then come down stairs when I call for you." I tell Jasper running out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Jane, Alec. What are you doing here you weren't supposed to get in until tomorrow." I say hugging them.

"Today is the day we were supposed to get in mom." Alec tells me looking at me strangely. "Who's here?" He asks me. I don't answer and walk into the kitchen. When I look at the clock I see that they were right and it had been 2 days since Jasper came over to talk.

"Who's here mom? The house reeks." Jane says skipping over and looping her arm through mine while waggling her eyebrows. I sigh and walk back toward the stairs.

"Come here Jasper." I say. Jasper runs down the stairs and stands beside me. I grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen.

"Jane, Alec meet Jasper Whitlock." I say. I watch as they process it before their eyes go wide in realization and they look at each other then to me.

"Mama. Is he.." Jane asks with venom tears that will never fall in her eyes. I let go of Jaspers hand and walk over to our kids. I run my hands through Jane's hair and look at her and then Alec noting tears in both of their eyes. I nod and Jane immediately pushes past me and barrels into Jasper wrapping herself around him and dry sobbing into his shoulder. Jasper looks at me panicked and I smile and nod at him. He wraps his arms around Jane and I see tears in his eyes as he kisses her forehead. I pull Alec into my arms and he clutches onto me and dry sobs into my hair as he's taller than me.

"Daddy its you. You're here." Jane cries into Jasper's shoulder. I pull Alec over to Jasper and take Jane from him. She wraps herself around me and continues to cry. Jasper pulls Alec into a hug and they just stand there. They let go and we all try to calm Jane down. She finally stops crying after a while and everyone sits in the living room.

"I'm going to run to the Cullen's really quick I need to speak with Carlisle. You three get to know each other." I tell them. They all nod and I take off out the front door and head for the Cullen residence. I get there in less than a minute and Carlisle is at the door waiting for me.

"Lets go to my office." He tells me letting me in. he leads me up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway before stopping at a mahogany door and opening it. Walking inside I look around at the bookshelves and paintings on the walls. There is a oak desk in the middle with chairs in front of it and behind there is a glass sliding door leading out to a balcony.

"What is it Princess?" he asks me motioning for me to sit down as he leans on his desk. I pace in front of the bookshelves instead.

"Princess what's wrong? What's got you so worked up?"he asks me walking over and standing in my path. I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm pregnant Carlisle."

* * *

 **so there it was.**

 **whatd you think? please let me know. feedback is very helpful.**

 **please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Time got away from me and I went through a really hard break-up with my boyfriend and I wasn't in the mood to write.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

 _"I'm pregnant Carlisle."_

"Who's?" he asks me pulling me over to sit in a chair.

"Jasper's." I tell him. "I haven't been with anyone since I got pregnant with the twins."

"Well how do you know? It's been 2 days." He says moving to sit in the chair behind his desk.

"I figured out how to detect when I was pregnant a day into my pregnancy after the first one." I tell him twisting my hands. "I don't know what to do." I say looking back up at him. There are tears in my eyes and they begin to fall.

"Your crying." Carlisle says in astonishment.

"During the pregancy I can cry. But that's the only time." I tell him wiping my eyes.

"You can't run princess." he tells me.

"I know. Not this time. But what about when I have a miscarraige? I can't watch it affect Jasper the way it did all the other fathers."

"Well maybe you wont have a miscarriage. The only time you have ever went full term with a pregnancy was with Jasper's child. Maybe there is a reason for that."

"I don't know. But I have to tell him. I just don't know when. Jane and Alec just got here and they are all getting to know each other."

"Jane and Alec are here?" He asks me with a mischevious smile on his face.

"Yes. I will bring them by to see you soon." I tell him before standing up and walking to the door. "But don't say anything to anyone. I've got to tell Jasper before anyone else finds out. He'll already be hurt you knew before him." I say walking out the door and running out of the house. I run until I come to a stop in front of my house and I hear Jasper and the twins laughing together. I smile and walk into the front door to find them still in the same place I left them.

"Mom your back!" Jane says running over and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yes dear." I say running my hands through her hair and looking over at Jasper. He is smiling at us and I laugh before picking Jane up and sitting beside him on the couch.

"What did you have to speak with Carlisle about?" Jasper asks me.

"Nothing of importance. Just a message I was told to give him from Aro." I tell him as I push Jane off my lap. She gets up and stands in front of me as Alec comes to stand beside his sister.

"You want to go see Carlisle don't you?" I ask rolling my eyes at the eager smiles on their faces.

"Can we mama? Please?" They say at the same time.

"Yes. Come on, while you are seeing him, me and your father are going to talk." I say standing up and pulling Jasper with me. We decide to drive to their house just in case the twins fall asleep so they don't have to be carried back. So we all get into my 67' Impala and head to the Cullen's.

* * *

The ride is short and filled with conversations about Jane and Alec's childhood moments. I begin to cry during one of the stories but I turn away so it would not be noticed. Jane was the only one who noticed and she gave me a weird look as the twins know that I can only cry during pregnancies. I just wave it off and wipe away the few tears that had escaped.

When we get to the house noone is outside but I can hear them all in the living room. Jasper cuts the engine and we all get out of the car. Jasper walks in front of us and leads us into the house. We walk into the front room where all of the Cullens have gathered.

Jane and Alec are behind me and Jasper out of view and are pressed into our backs. They are shy when meeting new people that they know are important to someone they care about because of their reputation. People call them the witch twins and it is believed that they are cold-hearted killers who enjoy people's pain. But that isnt true and it only takes a few minutes of spending time with them to see that. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying they cant be cold-hearted. They get that from both me and Jasper so its very.. strong.. I guess you could say in them. But they are the sweetest people you could meet… so long as you don't get on their bad side.

Carlisle looks at me with an eager smile on his face and I laugh.

"Did you bring them? Did you bring them?" Carlisle asks in an eager voice as he bounces on his toes. Carlisle always turns into a child when he is with the twins.

"Yes" I roll my eyes as I laugh at him "I brought your minions to see you." He laughs at me before jumping up and down in his excitement. I look back at Jane and Alec and see the huge smiles on their faces and I nod at them. "Go" they dart out from behind me and Jasper.

"UNCLE CARLIE!" They both scream as they run toward Carlisle and tackle him. Carlisle laughs and grabs Alec's leg making him fall to the ground onto his back. Jane gets flipped over Carlisle's shoulder and they all begin to wrestle in the middle of the living room.

"Carlisle Cullen. Don't you dare hurt my children." I tell him before separting them with my telekinesis. I hold all three of them in the air apart from each other. They look at me with a disgrutled face and I laugh before putting them down. Well, I set the twins down. I just let go of Carlisle and he lands on the ground with a thud. He glares at me as he gets up and brushes off his clothes.

"Really princess? Must you just drop me?" he says. I stick my tounge out at him and he does the same to me. We both jerk back as Alec and Jane grab our tounges and tssk us.

"Seriously? You are both older than us yet you are more childish." Alec says as they let go.

"I will get you back for that." Carlisle tells me as he hugs the twins.

"Sure you will cupcake. Have fun failing. Next time I'll drop you out of a tree and into a mud puddle." I tell him twirling away as he grabs for me. "Me and Jasper need to talk. Don't get into any trouble." I tell the twins. "And you don't hurt them and don't teach them anything I wouldn't approve of." I tell Carlisle.

I grab Jasper's hand and we run out the back door and into the woods. We run until we are out of earshot and I jump up into a tree and sit on one of the limbs. Jaz jumps up to sit beside of me and we look out at the forest.

"What did we need to talk about?" Jaz asks me. he turns to look at me and grabs my hand. I turn toward him and play with his fingers. He tilts my head up to look at him and I bite my lip. Jasper groans and leans forward to kiss me but I pull away.

"This is important. Don't distract me." I say.

"Okay. What is it?" he asks me.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I mean we only just found each other again and I don't even know if you will be happy. And if you arent I get it and ill leave and you wont ever see me again and you wont have to deal with it ever…" Jasper stops rambling by putting his finger over my mouth.

"Isa, just tell me. It can't be that bad."he moves his finger and I take a deep unneeded breath.

"I'm pregnant…" Jasper freezes in place with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. What did you think? What did you like about this chapter? What did you dislike? let me know**

 **What do you think the baby is going to be? Is it going to be just one? Is she going to get full term?**

 **If you would like give me suggestions for names.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **it would be deeply apprecitated**


	8. Chapter 8

**so here is the next chapter.**

 **cmon guys lets do more review please**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"You're what?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant Jasper" I tell him

"Is it mine?" he asks me as he looks down at his hands.

"Yes. I haven't been with anyone other than you since I got pregnant with the twins" I say moving to sit on his lap. "Jasper I don't know if I'm going to get full term. But I wasn't going to run this time. I couldn't. Not again. It's up to you whether you want this or not." He pulls me against him and buries his face in my neck.

"Of course I want this. And if you don't get full term we will get through it together. I'm so glad you told me and you didn't run." He says and even though it is muffled I can still understand him. I run my hands through his hair and pull his head up so he will look at me.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too. So much." He kisses me and then he leans down. He pulls up my shirt and kisses my stomach. "Daddy loves you too baby." I smile down at him and begin to cry happy tears at the sight wondering how I could have run and not have told him about his children the first time. He looks up at me and wipes away the tears from my cheeks.

"You're crying." He says in disbelief.

"Yeah I can cry during pregnancies." I tell him before leaning into him and pressing my lips against his. We sit there in the tree with me in his lap for a long time until we hear fast footsteps coming toward us. We don't move and Emmett bursts through the trees across from us and he stops right under the tree we are in. He looks around the forest trying to find us and I jump down onto his shoulders. He jumps and grabs me before I fall backwards from laughing. Jaz jumps down from the tree and lands silently on the ground beside of us.

"I was sent to get you since you have been gone for 6 hours." He tells us as he begins to run back to the house with me still on his shoulders. I look up at the sky and realize the sky had lightened and it was early morning. We get back to the house and Jane has a knowing look on her face. I shake my head and kick my foot out toward her as Emmett walks past to get into the house.

"Why exactly is my husband carrying you?" Rosalie asks as she walks down the stairs into the living room. Everyone comes into the living room and I lean down to whisper in Emmett's ear. He grabs my ankles and I stand up on his shoulders. Then I jump up and grab the rafters of the ceiling and swing up onto it. I sit with my feet dangling off and I smile down at Carlisle.

"Young lady get your butt down here." He tells me.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Use your power on me? Ooooo I'm so scared." Everyone except Jane and Alec, who just roll their eyes, looks confused at this statement and I figure out why. "Ohhhhh you didn't tell them about your power? Still trying to forget about it I see. Well go ahead. Show them. I volunteer to be your practice dummy." I say as I stand up on the rafter. Carlisle rolls his eyes before stepping forward and blowing in my direction. A huge blast of wind hits me and I gracefully fall backward with my arms out. I flawlessly perform a straight bodied back flip and land on my feet in front of the window. Jane and Alec clap for us as that was part of the routine that we created one time when he was in Volterra. We would perform it for the people in the castle occasionally as it was a fun break for everyone. Everyone else just looks toward Carlisle for an explanation.

"I can create big gusts of wind. It's nothing special and I've been trying to forget I even had it as it tires me out to use it." Carlisle says to everyone.

"Yeah because he literally never uses it."I say to everyone as I walk over to stand beside of Jasper. "It wouldn't tire you out if you trained with it. It would take a much smaller toll on you." I say to Carlisle as Jasper pulls me against his chest and wraps his arms around me subtly laying his hands on my stomach. But of course since Jane saw me crying before she notices. I watch as her eyes go wide and she starts to bounce on her toes. She starts to open her mouth but before she can get a word out I am beside her with my hand over her lips.

"No. Jane NO. Not right now. Not yet." She pulls back from me.

"But mama…"

"No. that's final. Got it?" I ask her

"But.." I give her a look and she backs down. "Ok mama." She says defeated.

"We will talk about this later." I back away from her and look around. Everyone is looking at us weird except Carlisle and Jasper. I ignore them all and walk past Esme into the kitchen. I look in the refrigerator and grab stuff to make a sandwich. I grab some chips after making it and walk back into the living room. I sit on the floor in front of the couch where Jasper is sitting and I eat it all as everyone gives me strange looks.

"What? Stop looking at me weird just because I can eat food." I say with an attitude as I am getting annoyed. Suddenly I hear Alec gasp and I look toward him to see Jane lean away from whispering in his ear. I glare at Jane and look toward Alec as I was trying to get up to cover his mouth.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" he yells just as I get to him to cover his mouth.

"Alec you idiot I said to stay quiet. Now we are both going to get it." Jane says as she backs away from us. Alec then realizes what he did and he cowers away from me.

"Mama I didn't…." he begins but breaks off as I grab his and Jane's ears and drag them with me outside. I let go and they both immediately sit down on the ground in front of me.

"ma…" Alec begins

"I don't want to hear a word from you. Your mouth has caused enough trouble." I say as I turn away from them.

"But mama..." Jane says

"I SAID NOT A WORD!" I yell as I whip back toward them and lightning strikes and hits near us in the forest. They both jump and flinch back from me. I turn back around and push my hands out in front of me as Felix and Demitri appear in front of me.

"Take them back to Volterra and tell father that they need their usual punishment. I think a few days of isolation should work it usually does. I will bring them back when I think they have been punished long enough." I say to them as the twins stand up behind me.

"Yes of course your majesty. We will see to it that it is done." They say to me as they bow and go to stand next to Jane and Alec. I close my eyes and I use all my strength to send them back knowing I was going to black out. It's hard for me to use my powers during pregnancies especially ones that take as big a toll on me as transporting things does.

"Jaz.." I say and he catches me as I begin to fall and everything goes black.

* * *

 **so there you have it**

 **hope you liked it**

 **can i get some more reviews? please. it would be very much appreciated**


End file.
